


Daycare

by xDomino009x



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Asari baby, Daycare, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, F/F, Worried Dad Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: Liara assumed that, out of her and Shepard, she'd be the one worrying about their daughter. but she seems to be able to relax and enjoy a drink. Shepard... not so much





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble while I'm waiting for Andromeda to install with my crappy WiFi. It's taking so long :'(  
> Hope you enjoy the product of my bored excitement!

Liara sat across the table from her bond mate and smiled. She hadn’t seen the Commander this anxious since their assault on the Reaper forces on Earth three years ago. It had taken them so long to move past that, but now they were here, sitting out in the Thessian sun, with cold drinks in their hands and nothing but blue skies ahead of them.

She sipped her drink, a glass of Thessian red with a slice of lemon to give it an extra taste – something she’d discovered at drinks nights at Shepard’s apartment – and looked around her. The open air café had been a great idea, and it was just down the road from their new apartment.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Val asked from across the table. Valerie Shepard, fondly nicknamed Valour by most of her Alliance buddies after her heroics at Elysium almost a decade and a half ago, was fidgeting and looking all around her as though she expected some attack to come from anywhere.

An assassination would certainly spice up their civilian life, although it was probably wrong of Liara to be thinking that after all they’d done to get here.

Liara sighed and reached across the table, taking Valour’s hand and squeezing reassuringly. “She’s going to be fine honey.”

She understood Valour’s concern. It was the first time they’d both been apart from their daughter since she was born, and even she had to admit she was a little worried. Athi was small for her age, born early and with a few complications. She’d been sick for a while, but now she was well and healthy they’d felt it was time they had some space for themselves.

Val nodded but grimaced all the same. “But what if the other kids are mean to her? What if they, I dunno, pull her hair tentacles?” She shrugged and looked pained. Liara wondered if human children pulled each other’s hair. She had never met very many human children, but she’d seen them playing on Earth before the attack. They fought like any children did, they bickered and snatched toys and threw some punches when things got out of hand.

“They’re all under one year old, they can’t be that cruel yet.” Liara took another sip of her drink, then set her glass down and prodded the bobbing slice of lemon with a finger as she thought. “And asari babies do not pull each other’s ‘hair tentacles’.” She knew Shepard had learned the term from Joker. There would be words.

Valour looked down the road towards where their daughter was staying, being kept a close eye on by a handful of asari matrons and matriarchs who had given Liara odd looks when she came in with a baby. She was young, they knew that. But all the risks had been worthwhile.

“I could just go check on her?”

A blue hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down as she started to rise from her seat. “No, you can’t.” Liara tugged her back down and pushed her drink towards her. The ice in the Noverian rum was starting to melt a little. Val regretted asking for it on the rocks in this heat. “Sit. Drink,” the asari commanded, “Let’s just relax for an hour at least.”

The Commander nodded and sighed. “Okay, an hour I can do.”

She grabbed her drink and took a deep swig, hoping to get through it as fast as she could so she could order another that wasn’t watered down. No rocks this time. “Then we go collect the screaming blue ball.”

Even though she chuckled Liara still defended their child, shaking her head with a smile. “She’s not a ball.”

Shepard downed the rest of her drink in one, smiling at Liara’s disappointed expression. It wasn’t as if Noverian rum was actually that expensive, and Valour had been given plenty of time to practice drinking it with Aria on Omega. Since the station was hers again the two had almost become friends, although Liara still wouldn’t let her bondmate live down that kiss.

She got up, glass in hand, and nodded to the waitress behind the counter. “She screams a hell of a lot though,” she reminded Liara as she walked past, stooping a little kiss her forehead.

“Yes,” Liara agreed, catching her waist and pulling her down so she could kiss her back. “And that’s why she’s in day care and we’re sitting in a sunny café trying to enjoy ourselves. Stop worrying.”

Valerie nodded and grinned, heading to get a refill. Liara checked the time on her Omni tool.

Only another half hour before they could pick Athi up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really like the Shepard and Baby names I have here so I might write more for them... feel like I've neglected Liara a little


End file.
